


Paperwork

by BuzzCat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is buried in paperwork. Darcy walks in with an envelope and suddenly it's his favorite piece of paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

Phil wiped his hands down his face, sighing. Paperwork. So much goddamn paperwork. For a government agency that technically didn’t exist anymore, there was a lot of paperwork. Read case reports, research assignments, place orders for materials; it was something Fury had conveniently failed to mention about the Director position.

There was a knock at the door and Phil lifted his head from his hands,

“Come in.” When he saw his visitor, he smiled, “Hey Darcy.”

“Hey hon.” she said, carefully picking her way through the debris in his office to stand behind his chair. He let his head fall back to rest against her abdomen,

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but is there a reason for this lovely visit?”

“As a matter of fact,” she kissed his cheek and pushed some paperwork aside so she could sit on his desk, “there is.” She reached into her bag and handed him an envelope with a flourish. He took it warily. It wasn’t his birthday or their anniversary, so he was entirely confused. He opened it and read the cover,

“’There are many words to describe a man. Some make you happy and some make you sad. But the most important word about you’,” he opened the card and felt his brain trip over the last two words, “’is dad.’” Phil stared at the card. He looked up at Darcy, who was fidgeting with a string on the hem of her shirt, then back at the card that he held with shaking hands. Darcy smiled nervously,

“Happy Father’s Day…?” she said. Phil looked at her again,

“Are we…? Are you…?”

“I will be bearing your Mini Agent progeny, yes.” she said. Phil again tried and failed to wrap his brain around the idea. He would be a father. Darcy was pregnant. They would be parents. He gently pulled Darcy off his desk to sit in his lap, leaning her head on his chest until she could nuzzle at his neck. He wrapped a hand around her waist, the palm coming to rest on her abdomen,

“Wow.”

“Wow.” agreed Darcy. It was quiet a moment, then Darcy said, “Um…is that a good ‘wow’ or a bad ‘wow’?”

“Good,” said Phil, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead, “definitely good.”

“I love you.” said Darcy.

“I love you two too.” said Phil.


End file.
